


Hamish

by marthiachan



Series: Sherlock's Diary [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Out of Character, Parentlock, Sherlock Father - Freeform, What if?, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcune rumorose famiglie avevano raggiunto l'atrio e, in mezzo a loro, un ragazzo riccioluto. Più alto della media dei suoi coetanei, con il viso serio e pallido, il suo vestito scuro spiccava in mezzo alla sala luminosa e alla folla multicolore che lo circondava. Non lo vedevo da circa un anno. Era molto cambiato, ma lo avrei riconosciuto anche fra mille.<br/>Mi sono avvicinato e mi sono fermato di fronte a lui, aspettando che mi notasse. Lo ha fatto solo due secondi dopo e quando i suoi occhi si sono posati su di me la sua espressione denotava una certa irritazione.<br/>“Potevi far venire un taxi. Non era necessaria la tua presenza.”<br/>“Ho preferito assicurarmi personalmente che non fuggissi in Galles come due anni fa.”<br/>“Era diverso. Avevo una casa in cui tornare.”<br/>------- Seguito di "Conseguenze"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> So cosa state pensando. Probabilmente avete già letto decine di altre fic con questo titolo o di genere ParentLock.  
> Ne ho lette diverse anche io ma mi è sembrato che siano tutte JohnLock. Questa non lo è.  
> Questa fic è il risultato di un filone che ho creato con ben altre intenzioni, ma alla fine mi ha portato a un Sherlock papà. (Mi capita spesso in effetti, non voglio immaginare cosa ne direbbe Freud.)  
> Questa fic chiude la serie Sherlock’s Diary quindi per capire eventuali riferimenti dovreste aver letto le precedenti. Idem per alcuni dettagli della trama assolutamente AU e OOC. Liberi di scegliere se farlo o no, ovviamente.  
> Naturalmente, nessun personaggio mi appartiene, neanche quello di Hamish che è, in pratica, un Sherlock in miniatura, o almeno questo era l’intento nella mia testa.  
> Mi è piaciuto molto scrivere di Hamish, anche se è stato davvero complesso visto che ci ho impiegato mesi, e spero che a voi piaccia leggere di lui.  
> Buona lettura.

**Hamish**    
  
Le porte scorrevoli si stavano aprendo e diverse persone ne emergevano. Non avevo bisogno di leggere le etichette sulle loro valige per capire che erano australiani. Era il volo giusto. Sarebbe arrivato a momenti.   
Tenevo le mani in tasca tentando di apparire con aria rilassata, ma in realtà le stringevo nervosamente, conficcando le unghie nei palmi. Non sarebbe andata bene. Ho sempre saputo che eravamo diversi e che non saremo andati d'accordo. O forse, come mi aveva detto più volte John, il problema era l'esatto opposto.   
 _Siamo troppo uguali._    
Alcune rumorose famiglie avevano raggiunto l'atrio e, in mezzo a loro, un ragazzo riccioluto. Più alto della media dei suoi coetanei, con il viso serio e pallido, il suo vestito scuro spiccava in mezzo alla sala luminosa e alla folla multicolore che lo circondava. Non lo vedevo da circa un anno. Era molto cambiato, ma lo avrei riconosciuto anche fra mille.   
Mi sono avvicinato e mi sono fermato di fronte a lui, aspettando che mi notasse. Lo ha fatto solo due secondi dopo e quando i suoi occhi si sono posati su di me la sua espressione denotava una certa irritazione.   
“Potevi far venire un taxi. Non era necessaria la tua presenza.”   
“Ho preferito assicurarmi personalmente che non fuggissi in Galles come due anni fa.”   
“Era diverso. Avevo una casa in cui tornare.”   
Non ho replicato al suo commento chiaramente provocatorio e gli ho portato via la valigia dalle mani.   
“Sono in grado di trasportarla.”   
“Lo so, ma hai fatto un lungo viaggio.”   
“E pensi che duecento metri in più possano cambiare qualcosa? Eppure credevo fossi un genio. O, almeno, questo è quello che  _Lei_  ha sempre detto, ma non ne sono mai stato molto convinto.”   
Avevo deciso di non replicare. Un tempo avrei demolito quel ragazzo con due frasi, ma le cose erano cambiate.   
 _Io sono cambiato._   _Ho imparato a non infierire su chi soffre. E quel ragazzo ne aveva già passate troppe._    
Camminavamo in silenzio sino all'uscita dall'aeroporto. Ad aspettarci c'era una berlina nera con i vetri oscurati.   
“Purtroppo, Mycroft ha insistito per accompagnarmi. Ci teneva molto a vederti. Se fossi in te, però, non gli parlerei più del necessario. Potrebbe usarlo contro di te in qualsiasi momento.”   
“Lo fai anche tu.” ha commentato con astio.   
Senza aggiungere altro, ho dato la valigia all'autista e siamo saliti in auto.   
“È bello rivederti, Hamish! Come è andato il viaggio?”   
“Non posso dire lo stesso, zio Myc, e il viaggio è stato pessimo. Ero circondato da bambini urlanti e vecchi lamentosi, e le hostess continuavano a chiedermi se avessi bisogno di qualcosa. Senza dimenticare che due giorni fa ho seppellito mia madre, ma a parte questo è stato tutto  _meraviglioso_!”   
Mycroft si è irrigidito e mi ha lanciato uno sguardo seccato, come se fosse colpa mia. In realtà, se fossi stato al posto di Hamish, credo che avrei detto di peggio.   
“Naturalmente sono desolato per la tua perdita, Hamish. Ma sono contento di vederti. In tutti questi anni tuo padre ha sempre fatto del suo meglio per evitare che ci vedessimo con regolarità.”   
“Allora ciò significa che posso essere grato a mio padre per qualcosa.” ha replicato il ragazzo con il tono più freddo che possedeva.   
Mycroft mi guardava nuovamente con rabbia malcelata. A quanto pare si aspettava che prendessi le sue difese o che sgridassi Hamish. Non ne avevo nessuna intenzione, anzi, trovavo tutto ciò molto divertente.   
“Naturalmente, Hamish, spero tu sappia che puoi contare su di me per qualsiasi cosa. Spesso tuo padre perde di vista alcune priorità legate alla sicurezza, quindi se dovessi sentirti in pericolo o...”   
“Sono cintura nera da quando avevo otto anni e so maneggiare una pistola e un pugnale con la precisione di un cecchino. In cosa dovresti essermi utile, esattamente, zio Myc?”   
Finalmente, Mycroft si è dichiarato sconfitto e si è zittito con la sua peggiore smorfia di disgusto. Mi guardava con fastidio e riuscivo a leggergli in viso che aveva sperato che non mi somigliasse così tanto.   
Quando finalmente siamo arrivati a Baker Street, Hamish è uscito immediatamente dall'auto senza nemmeno salutare Mycroft, e devo dire che ero tentato di non commentare, ma poi mi sono ricordato che Molly tiene molto alla buona educazione.   
“Hamish, dovresti ringraziare. Tuo zio ci ha offerto un passaggio.”   
“Grazie, zio Myc.” ha detto rivolgendogli un sorriso fasullo di mezzo secondo, prima di andare a prendere la sua valigia.   
 _Decisamente è mio figlio_.   
“Spero farai qualcosa per limare questi lati rudi della sua educazione.”   
“Io li trovo affascinanti.”   
“Non avrai intenzione di permettergli di crescere così arrogante e spocchioso!”   
“Non voglio rischiare di farlo assomigliare a te.”   
“Sherlock, non...”   
“Ciao Mycroft, salutami il Primo Ministro russo oggi pomeriggio.” l'ho salutato scendendo dall'auto e raggiungendo Hamish che mi aspettava con aria impaziente di fronte alla porta del 221b.   
“Ho suonato ma nessuno ha aperto. Che fine ha fatto quella brava signora?”   
“Mrs. Hudson? Vive in campagna ora. Da più di un anno. Lì il clima è più adatto a lei.”   
“Peccato. Era l'unica persona con cui si potesse parlare in questa casa.”   
“Juliet e Kenneth sono più grandi ora. Potrai parlare con loro.”   
“Sono solo dei bambini.”   
“Hanno solo un anno e mezzo meno di te.”   
“Venti mesi. Sono quasi due. E alla mia età è come essere di un'altra generazione.”   
Non gli ho dato corda e ho aperto il portone. La casa era al buio. Hamish si guardava intorno fingendosi annoiato, ma era evidente che era curioso.   
“La casa è diversa.”   
“Sì, abbiamo fatto fare dei cambiamenti.”   
“Perché? A me piaceva come era prima.”   
“Abbiamo pensato fosse meglio avere una camera da letto in più per quando saresti arrivato.”   
“Tutto questo per me? Sono commosso.” ha commentato con sarcasmo. “E dove sono tutti?”   
“Molly è in obitorio, Juliet e Kenneth sono a scuola. Torneranno tutti tra un paio d'ore.”   
“Spero non vorrai usare queste ore per socializzare o per farmi parlare della  _mia perdita_ , perché non ne ho nessuna intenzione.”   
“Non ne ho mai dubitato, Hamish. Ti mostro la tua stanza.”   
Siamo saliti al piano di sopra e superata la porta,  _come ogni volta che lo faccio nell'ultimo anno_ , sono rimasto perplesso nel vedere come la ristrutturazione ha cambiato la fisionomia della casa.   
La sala è stata dimezzata e lo spazio recuperato è diventato una camera da letto, mentre la cucina è stata trasformata in un secondo bagno. Sembra passata un'eternità da quando occupavo questo piano con John e in seguito con Molly.   
Ho scortato Hamish e la sua valigia oltre la porta della nuova camera da letto. Molly si era occupata di acquistare tutto il necessario per renderla confortevole per un ragazzo di dodici anni, ma l'espressione di Hamish era di disgusto.   
“Non mi piace.”   
“Non ci sono altre stanze.”   
“Neanche al piano di sotto?”   
“No.”   
“E il seminterrato? Perché è chiuso a chiave? Hai anche tu una stanza dei giochi come la aveva  _Lei_?”   
Ho trattenuto un commento crudele e ho fatto un profondo respiro prima di rispondere.   
“È il mio laboratorio. È chiuso a chiave per sicurezza.”   
“Hai un laboratorio in casa? Davvero? Posso vederlo?” ha chiesto con un tono che non gli avevo mai sentito.   
Faticavo a crederlo, ma sembrava essere  _entusiasta._    
“Non è un posto per bambini.”   
“Io non sono un bambino!”   
“No, Hamish.”   
“D'accordo...” ha sbuffato lanciando la sua giacca sul letto. “Per un attimo ho pensato che fossi interessante.”   
Avrei voluto replicare, ma poi ho rinunciato. Non sarebbe stato facile e io non avevo idea di come comportarmi con una versione adolescente di me.   
Il suono del campanello mi ha salvato dal dover affrontare la questione nell'immediato.   
Sono sceso al piano di sotto e ho aperto la porta trovandomi di fronte John.   
“Finalmente. Ho bisogno d'aiuto.”   
“Non mi dire! Siete già ai ferri corti?”   
“Non riesco... Non so come fare con lui. Kenneth non è così.”   
“Certo, perché quel ragazzo assomiglia a quella santa di tua moglie. Hamish invece è il tuo ritratto e non solo nell'aspetto.”   
“Non ne hai idea. Avresti dovuto vedere come ha trattato Mycroft, anche se devo dire che in quel momento sono stato molto orgoglioso di lui.” ho detto trattenendo a stento una risata.   
“Sherlock, cerca di dargli il buon esempio!” mi ha rimproverato con aria scioccata.   
“L'ho fatto! Te lo assicuro, ma avresti riso anche tu.”   
“Non ho dubbi. Comunque, ora dov'è?”   
“Di sopra, nella sua camera che non gli piace.”   
“Davvero? Come mai?”   
“Non ne ho idea.”  
“Andiamo, siete uguali. A te piacerebbe quella stanza?”   
“No.”   
“Perché?”   
“Troppo vicina alle scale, troppo di passaggio, troppa luce. Ed è arredata in maniera troppo femminile.”   
“Ecco, hai appena risposto a ogni tuo quesito. Forza, accompagnami. Voglio vederlo, scommetto che è diventato un gigante.”   
“Credo che sia alto quasi quanto te. Non è una grande altezza.”   
“Grazie per avermelo ricordato, Sherlock. Comunque, è tanto per un dodicenne.”   
Ho alzato le spalle mentre lo guidavo su per le scale. Come me, anche lui si guarda intorno sorpreso ogni volta che apriamo quella porta.   
La camera di Hamish è chiusa, tento di aprirla ma è stata girata la chiave. Trattengo un moto d'esasperazione e busso.   
“Non disturbare!” replica la voce di mio figlio dall'altra parte.   
“Hamish, John vuole vederti. Potresti uscire a salutare?”   
La porta si è aperta il tanto necessario da far passare la sua testa riccioluta.   
“Ciao, zio John. Vedo che tua moglie è di nuovo incinta. Cos'è, il quarto?”   
John ha sussultato, sorpreso, e mi ha guardato in maniera interrogativa.  
“Ciao Hamish. Sì, è il quarto. Sono curioso, da cosa lo hai capito?”   
“Tua moglie ti ha vomitato sulle scarpe stamattina. Salutami la prole. Io vado a riposare.” ha concluso richiudendo la porta a chiave in maniera fulminea.   
“Hamish!” l'ho chiamato pur sapendo che non mi avrebbe mai ascoltato.   
“Lascialo stare, Sherlock. Dagli tempo.” mi ha consigliato John dandomi una pacca sulla spalla.   
Siamo scesi di sotto e, prima ancora che me ne rendessi conto, lui aveva preparato il tea e lo stavamo bevendo nelle nostre poltrone.   
 _Sì, le stesse._  Le avevamo portate nel salotto del piano di sotto quando avevamo ristrutturato. Non ce la siamo sentita di buttar via quei cimeli.   
“Ha detto niente su sua madre?”   
“No. L'ha nominata un paio di volte ma in maniera molto distaccata. Solo con Mycroft ha lasciato intendere che ne abbia sofferto, ma sospetto fosse più che altro per irritarlo.”  
“Ha passato l'ultimo anno a vederla morire. Non deve essere stato facile. Devi essere comprensivo.”   
“Non è questo. Lui era così anche prima. L'ultima volta che ci siamo visti, lui ancora non sapeva che Irene aveva il cancro. Ti assicuro che il suo atteggiamento era identico.”   
“Questo dipende dal fatto che ha ereditato il gene della sociopatia degli Holmes. Non puoi certo fargliene una colpa.”   
“Non lo faccio. Temo solo che non andremo mai d'accordo.”   
“Siete troppo uguali, in effetti. Ma cerca di vedere le cose da un altro punto di vista. Il fatto che voi siate così uguali ti può permettere di capirlo meglio. Devi solo immedesimarti in lui. Sono certo che potreste sfruttare i punti che avete in comune invece che farli diventare un ostacolo.”   
“Vuole vedere il mio laboratorio. Credi che dovrei permetterglielo?”   
“Oddio, quello che temevo... Un altro che farà esplodere le cose, vero?” ha esclamato alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Sì, certo che puoi permetterglielo, ma solo in tua presenza e solo se prometti di non fargli fare esperimenti potenzialmente pericolosi.”   
“Credi che lo lascerei rischiare la vita?”   
“Credo solo che tu abbia difficoltà a capire la differenza tra un esperimento innocuo e uno pericoloso.”   
“Grazie, John, la tua fiducia in me è sempre gratificante.”   
“Di nulla.” ha replicato lui ridendo. “Ora vado. Come tuo figlio ha brillantemente dedotto, ho una donna incinta che mi aspetta a casa. Salutami Molly e i ragazzi.”   
“Certo. Anche tu.” ho risposto vago alzandomi in piedi e raggiungendo l'angolo della sala dove poggia il mio violino.   
L'ho imbracciato e ho iniziato a suonare, immediatamente assorto nei miei pensieri. Non ho nemmeno sentito chiudere la porta quando John è andato via.   
Quando ho finito di suonare, mi sono voltato per riporre il violino e Hamish era lì, che mi osservava.   
“Non ti avevo mai sentito suonare. Ero arrivato a credere che _Lei_ se lo fosse inventato.”   
“Vuoi provare?” gli ho proposto notando come stringeva nervosamente le mani.   
“Io non suono più.  _Lei_  non te lo ha detto?”   
“No. Non mi aveva detto neanche che lo facessi, ma so che ti manca farlo.”   
“Ho giurato che non avrei più suonato e non ho intenzione di rimangiarmi il giuramento.” ha dichiarato prima di tornare di sopra di corsa.   
Ho sentito sbattere la porta della sua camera proprio un attimo prima che il portone di ingresso si aprisse e che Molly, Juliet e Kenneth entrassero in casa.   
I ragazzi mi sono corsi incontro e mi hanno baciato brevemente, prima di trasportare i sacchetti della spesa in cucina.   
“Vedo che tu ed Hamish andate d'amore e d'accordo come sempre.” ha commentato mia moglie raggiungendomi e dandomi un bacio sulla guancia.   
“Non va bene, in effetti.” ho sussurrato rassegnato.   
“Jules, Kenny, andate a salutare Hamish. E siate carini con lui.” ha ordinato Molly ai nostri figli con un sorriso.   
Loro le hanno obbedito senza neanche battere ciglio. Così arrendevoli, socievoli, solari, affettuosi. Esattamente come Molly. Così diversi da me ed Hamish.   
“Non so se posso farcela.”   
“Devi solo avere pazienza. È un adolescente, e se questo non fosse già fin troppo complicato, ha appena subito un tragico lutto. Senza contare che è testardo come te... Andrà bene, ma devi dargli tempo.”   
“Anche tu credi che mi somigli tanto?”   
“Certo. Quando ti ho conosciuto eri esattamente così, solo più alto. Poi, quando hai incontrato John ti sei ammorbidito. Certo, anche la tua  _morte_  ha aiutato. E anche il fatto che sia venuta a letto con te. Ma queste non sono cose che suggerirei per un dodicenne.”   
Involontariamente, sono scoppiato a ridere.  _Oh, Molly. Cosa farei senza di te?_    
L'ho abbracciata e l'ho baciata sulla fronte. Lei si è stretta a me e mi ha messo le mani fra i capelli che ormai iniziano a imbiancarsi.   
“Hamish ha solo bisogno di trovare l'affetto e la famiglia che merita. Tu l'hai trovata da adulto, ma non deve andare per forza così. Facciamo in modo che lui si senta amato.”   
Ho annuito e l'ho stretta a me, sentendomi immediatamente meglio.   
Siamo rimasti abbracciati per un una decina di minuti e poi nostra figlia ha deciso di interromperci.   
“Mamma, posso cambiare anche io stanza?”   
“Come, tesoro?”   
“Hamish e Kenny hanno fatto a cambio. Voglio cambiare anche io!”   
Io e Molly ci siamo guardati perplessi per qualche secondo.   
“Puoi controllare tu? Ti raggiungo fra qualche minuto.” mi ha chiesto Molly con un sorriso comprensivo.   
 _Sinceramente, avrei preferito andare a cercare uno spillo in una fogna, m_ _a ho acconsentito._    
Sono salito al piano di sopra e ho aperto la porta della stanza che sino a poco prima era di Hamish. Al suo interno c'era Kenneth, circondato dalle sue cose che stava provvedendo a sistemare, sorridente.   
“Che succede?”   
“Papà, questa stanza è molto più bella! Da queste finestre si vedono le stelle! Perché non me l'avevi detto?”   
“Perché non era necessario. Quelle finestre sono sempre state lì.”   
“Non me n'ero accorto! È stato Hamish a farmelo notare... E allora l'ho pregato di fare a cambio! E lui ha accettato! Non è fantastico, papà? È stato così gentile!”   
Ho sospirato. Mio figlio avrà anche i miei colori, ma per il resto, soprattutto per l'ingenuità, è il ritratto di Molly.   
“Certo, come no. Ma lo avete fatto senza chiedere il permesso. Sei in punizione.”   
“Ma, papà...”   
“E la tua punizione è leggere  _Le avventure di Tom Sawyer_  entro domenica. Forse così imparerai qualcosa.” ho concluso richiudendo la porta.   
Mi vergognavo a pensare che mio figlio fosse cascato in un tranello così banale.  _D'altra parte, era stato l'altro mio figlio a farcelo cascare._ Non sapevo se essere orgoglioso dell'uno o deluso dell'altro.   
Ho raggiunto l'altra stanza,  _la mia vecchia stanza,_  che a quanto pare era diventata di Hamish.   
Ho bussato, sapendo che sarebbe stata sicuramente chiusa a chiave.   
“Non disturbare!” ha risposto dall'altra parte con tono seccato.   
“Hamish, se mi lasci entrare ti parlerò del mio laboratorio.”   
La porta si è aperta qualche secondo dopo. Mi ha fatto entrare e ha richiuso la porta alle mie spalle.   
Mi sono guardato attorno. Non era cambiato molto da quando ci dormivo io. Hamish non aveva tanta roba con sé, ma aveva già provveduto a sistemarla negli armadi in maniera precisa. Sul comodino aveva posato una foto di lui e sua madre insieme qualche anno prima. Accanto a esso troneggiava  _Le avventure di Tom Sawyer._    
 _Casomai avessi avuto qualche dubbio sul responsabile della geniale idea._    
“Hai imbrogliato tuo fratello.”   
“Non l'ho imbrogliato. Gli ho fatto notare che, per le sue esigenze, quella stanza era più adatta a lui che a me. Gli ho illustrato i pregi ed è stato proprio lui a proporre lo scambio. Se sono un imbroglione, allora qualsiasi venditore e pubblicitario di questo mondo lo è.”   
“Questione di opinioni,  _Tom Sawyer._ ” ho replicato guardandolo spazientito. “Tuo fratello capirà presto cosa hai fatto e cercherà di riprendersi la stanza.”   
“Non lo farà. A lui piace davvero lì. Diceva che questa era troppo buia. A me invece piace.”   
“Va bene.” ho replicato esasperato mentre mi avvicinavo al comodino per prendere il libro e osservarlo, ma lui mi ha bloccato immediatamente tagliandomi la strada.   
“Non toccarlo.”   
“Non ho intenzione di portartelo via, volevo solo vederlo.”  
“Non devi toccare le mie cose.  _Mai._  Soprattutto quel libro.” mi ha intimato con tono glaciale.   
Ho guardato quegli occhi uguali ai miei e ho visto di cosa si trattava.  _Sentimenti._ Quel libro era un ricordo, probabilmente di sua madre. La copertina usurata e le pagine ingiallite erano la prova che fosse una vecchia copia, letta tantissime volte.   
“D'accordo, Hamish. Non lo toccherò.”   
Lui si è rilassato, ma è rimasto a fissarmi con aria interrogativa.   
“Pensavo mi avresti parlato del laboratorio.”   
“Dopo cena vado a verificare degli esperimenti, vuoi farmi compagnia?”  
“Certo!” ha risposto subito con aria sorpresa ed entusiasta.  
“Non dovrai toccare nulla senza il mio permesso ed essere molto attento.”  
“Non sono un bambino.”   
A questo non ho risposto. Io lo vedevo uguale alla prima volta che l'ho tenuto tra le braccia.   
“Grazie, Mr. Holmes.” ha detto quando mi sono voltato per uscire dalla stanza.   
Mi sono bloccato. Sua madre mi aveva sempre chiamato così. Aveva usato il mio nome pochissime volte, solo quando eravamo intimi.   
“Tuo fratello e tua sorella mi chiamano  _Papà_.” ho spiegato girandomi nuovamente verso di lui.   
“Io non sono come loro.”   
“Lo so. Ma non potresti trovare un altro modo con cui chiamarmi?”   
“Mia madre mi ha insegnato a non dare troppa confidenza agli estranei.”  
“Ma io non sono un estraneo.”   
“Lo sei. Anche se abbiamo il patrimonio genetico in comune.”   
 _Risposta degna di mio figlio._    
Avrei voluto ribattere, ma qualcuno stava bussando alla porta.   
Era Molly che veniva a salutare Hamish.   
Prima che lui riuscisse a dire  _ciao_ , mia moglie lo aveva già stretto in un abbraccio. Il ragazzo era rimasto impietrito, come se non sapesse come rispondere a un gesto simile. Alla fine, titubante, le aveva messo una mano sulla schiena.   
“Oh, Hamish, come sei diventato alto! E sei sempre più bello...”   
“Non direi, Molly. Sembro uno strano incrocio tra più specie animali.”  
“Non dire sciocchezze. Sei uno spettacolo.”   
Ho visto mio figlio sorridere impercettibilmente e persino arrossire. Non lo avrei mai creduto possibile.   
“Ho visto che hai cambiato stanza. Tuo fratello ne è entusiasta, e tu?”  
“Sì, mi piace di più qui.”   
“Bene, allora sarete tutti contenti.” ha concluso lei con un sorriso affettuoso, fingendo di non sapere che era stata tutta opera del ragazzo che aveva tra le braccia. “Sto preparando il tea, mi fai compagnia?”  
“Preferirei il caffè.”   
“Sei troppo giovane per quello.”  
“Lo bevo già da due anni.”   
“Beh, in questa casa i minorenni non bevono caffè, e anche gli adulti non devono esagerare...” ha aggiunto guardandomi di sottecchi con aria di rimprovero. “Però posso farti un tea molto forte, che ne pensi?”   
“Non so...”  
“E ho anche comprato i dolcetti!”   
“ _Dolcetti?_  Al cioccolato?” ha chiesto lui improvvisamente interessato.   
“Sì, ne vuoi?”   
E poi, per la prima volta da anni, ho visto Hamish sorridere. Non ricordavo l'ultima volta che era successo.   
“Mi piacciono i dolci al cioccolato.”   
“Bene, allora andiamo!” ha concluso lei mettendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle e guidandolo fuori dalla stanza.   
Estremamente colpito dalle capacità di socializzazione di mia moglie, li ho seguiti soddisfatto.   
Molly aveva ancora la facoltà di sorprendermi, anche dopo tanti anni.   
Ma forse non avrei dovuto. Anni fa è riuscita a entrare nel mio cuore armata di pazienza e buone intenzioni, e da allora non ne è mai più uscita.   
Se era vero che io e Hamish eravamo così uguali, solo lei poteva conquistarlo.   
  
La cena non fu facile. Hamish sbocconcellava a mala pena, Kenneth invece non faceva che parlare di quanto gli piacesse la sua nuova stanza, mentre Juliet teneva il broncio per essere l'unica a non poter cambiare camera da letto. Molly tentava pazientemente di fare da paciere e, contemporaneamente, di far mangiare tutti, me compreso.   
Io non avevo molto appetito e osservavo mio figlio maggiore cercando di dedurre qualcosa di utile a migliorare il nostro rapporto, ma non riuscivo a notare altro se non quello che già sapevo.   
“Sherlock? Sherlock, sto parlando con te.” mi ha richiamato all'improvviso mia moglie distraendomi dai miei pensieri.   
“Sì, certo. Dimmi, Molly.”   
“Che ne dici se domani andiamo tutti insieme a fare spese? I ragazzi meritano un regalo, tutti e tre.”   
“Ehm... shopping? È necessaria la mia presenza?”   
Molly ha inclinato la testa e mi ha guardato con un leggero rimprovero. Chiaramente, la risposta era sì. A quanto pare è una di quelle cose che le famiglie fanno e che serve a restare unite. Non sono d'accordo, ma se è Molly a chiedermelo non posso rifiutare.   
“Certo, naturalmente sì. Puoi contare su di me.” ho acconsentito infine alzandomi da tavola.   
Ho lanciato un sorriso alla mia famiglia e mi sono diretto al mio laboratorio. Stavo finendo di aprire il lucchetto quando mi sono accorto di avere Hamish accanto.   
“Avevi detto che potevo venire con te.” si è giustificato.  
“Accomodati pure.” ho detto lasciandolo entrare per primo.   
Quando ho acceso le luci, i suoi occhi azzurri hanno iniziato a girare per la stanza. Ha osservato il tavolo con i vari strumenti, le mensole cariche di libri, le vetrine con i campioni di flora e fauna e ha aperto il frigorifero per poi richiuderlo un secondo dopo con aria disgustata.   
“E' un piede umano?”   
“Non fare domande sciocche, Hamish. Certo che è un piede umano.”   
Lui ha riaperto lentamente la porta del frigorifero e lo ha osservato nuovamente. È rimasto impassibile per un minuto e poi, incredibilmente, ha iniziato a ridere.   
“Molly ti procura queste cose dall'obitorio?”   
“Pensi forse che vada in giro la notte a tagliare i piedi alla gente?”   
“No, pensavo li rubassi dalle tombe come il Doctor Frankenstein.”   
“Nelle tombe sarebbero già deteriorati. A me servono freschi. Quello è il piede di un uomo morto ieri.”   
“Cosa ci farai?”   
“Lo sezionerò e poi procederò a vari esperimenti sull'epidermide e sulle ossa.”   
“Lo farai stasera?”   
“Se intendi dire se puoi assistere, la risposta è no. Mi distrarresti.”   
“Starò in silenzio.”   
“Non posso esserne certo, quindi per ora, se vuoi, puoi assistermi nell'analisi di questo polline.”   
“Polline?  _Noioso!_ ”   
Mi sono voltato a guardarlo. Incredibile come riuscisse a essere così simile a me avendomi visto appena una decina di volte in tutta la sua vita.   
“Non è noioso. Il polline può dire molte più cose di quelle che credi. In svariati casi, del banale polline mi ha portato a scoprire un terribile assassino.”   
“Sì, lo so. Ho letto il blog dello zio John.” ha risposto lui con tono annoiato mentre osservava l'interno delle vetrine. “Quelle sono api?”   
“Sì.”   
“E quelli? Sembrano libellule.”   
“Infatti lo sono.”   
“Scarafaggi?”   
“Sì.”   
“E coleotteri. Sei proprio ossessionato dagli insetti.”   
Ho sospirato e ho ricordato a me stesso che si trattava di mio figlio e che non era il caso di insultarlo.   
“Hamish, se vuoi puoi usare il microscopio. Posso darti dei campioni da analizzare.”   
“Non voglio campioni già pronti, voglio qualcosa di nuovo! Qualcosa che nemmeno tu sai cos'è.”   
“Per stasera dovrai accontentarti.”   
Lui ha sbuffato e si è seduto di fronte al microscopio più lontano dal mio. Gli ho passato una scatola piena di vetrini pronti da analizzare.   
“E' sangue?”   
“Sì.”   
Ha alzato le spalle e ha iniziato a osservare i campioni regolando la lente.   
Ho goduto del perfetto silenzio per circa dieci minuti, prima che qualcuno bussasse alla porta.   
“Sherlock, hai visite.” ha annunciato Molly sparendo un secondo dopo.   
Senza neanche voltarmi sapevo esattamente di chi si trattava. Non molti mi avrebbero cercato a quell'ora della sera e ancora meno avrebbero portato quel profumo.  
“Buonasera, Ispettore.”   
“Ciao,  _Freak_.” ha esordito come sempre Sally Donovan mentre entrava nel laboratorio.   
Nonostante quello che è successo anni fa, non nutro risentimento nei confronti di Sally e l'ho aiutata in moltissimi casi, permettendole anche di arrivare alla sua tanto agognata promozione. Lei, d'altra parte, continua a chiamarmi in quel modo per tentare di irritarmi e io continuo a insultarla, ma ormai è solo uno scherzo tra noi.   
“Ti ricordi di mio figlio Hamish?” le ho domandato facendo un cenno con la mano.   
“Ma certo. Lui è quello che vive in Australia.”   
“Ehm... vivevo. Salve, Ispettore Donovan.” l'ha salutata mio figlio con tono incredibilmente gentile.   
“Chiamami Sally.” ha replicato lei con un sorriso.   
“Donovan, non che la tua insulsa presenza non mi faccia piacere... Beh, in realtà non mi fa piacere. Comunque, in cosa posso aiutarti?”   
“Avrei bisogno di una mano. Un rapimento.”   
“Mmm... Noioso.”   
“Si tratta di un personaggio molto in vista... Ho davvero bisogno del tuo aiuto.”   
“Non mi importa il CHI. Parlami del COME.”   
“La vittima è un giornalista di cronaca nera, Jeffrey Fisherman. Stamattina si è recato nel suo ufficio al ventesimo piano di un palazzo e si è chiuso a chiave, con le finestre che davano verso il resto del piano oscurate. Non ne è uscito per tutto il giorno. Oggi pomeriggio alle sei, nessuno lo aveva ancora visto. La sua segretaria ha bussato ma non rispondeva. Preoccupata, ha usato le chiavi di scorta, e ha trovato l'ufficio deserto. Sul computer c'era un post-it che diceva solo  _Un milione di sterline per rivederlo._ Sono stati fatti i controlli di routine. Non c'erano vie d'uscita da quell'ufficio oltre alla porta, e le uniche impronte trovate sono della vittima. Ti prego, vorresti dare un'occhiata?”   
Mi sono fermato a pensare. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta che indagavo su sparizioni o omicidi avvenuti in luoghi chiusi o inaccessibili. Da un certo punto di vista era un caso banale.   
“Ti prego, andiamo a vedere?” mi ha chiesto Hamish risvegliandomi dalle mie riflessioni.   
“Tu non verresti in ogni caso.” ho replicato immediatamente e ho visto il sorriso sul suo volto spegnersi.   
“Perché? Voglio solo dare un'occhiata!”   
“Non è un luogo per un adolescente.”   
“Ma...”   
“No, Hamish. L'Ispettore Donovan non permette visite di minorenni sulle scene del crimine.”   
“In realtà, per me non è un problema.” mi ha contraddetto un secondo dopo Sally.   
Quando mi sono voltato a guardarla mi ha riservato il suo migliore sorriso fedifrago.   
“La scientifica ha già finito, quindi non c'è rischio di inquinare la scena. E poi sarebbe sotto la tua responsabilità.”   
Le ho lanciato uno sguardo irritato e lei ha riso. Si è sempre divertita a mettermi in difficoltà.   
“Hamish non può venire in ogni caso. Deve riposare, ha fatto un lungo viaggio.”   
“Ho dormito in aereo e mi bastano appena tre o quattro ore a notte.” ha protestato ancora.   
“No, Hamish. Non intendo parlarne ancora.”   
L'ho visto irrigidirsi e stringere i pugni prima di uscire in tutta fretta dal laboratorio. Poco dopo ho sentito i rumori dei suoi passi per le scale e infine una porta che sbatteva.   
“Complimenti. Sei sempre così severo o solo con quel ragazzo?” ha domandato Donovan con una strana smorfia.   
“Cerco di proteggerlo.”   
“E' davvero una scena innocua, per questo ti ho detto che potevi portarlo.”   
“Nessuna scena del crimine è innocua. E ho promesso a sua madre che lo avrei tenuto al sicuro.”   
“Come vuoi. Allora, verrai?”   
“Mandami l'indirizzo come messaggio. Ti raggiungo entro un'ora.”   
Lei ha annuito e se n'è andata con un rapido cenno di saluto con la mano.   
Ho guardato l'ora. Era troppo tardi per chiamare John, ma potevo provare. Era troppo tempo che non lo coinvolgevo in qualche indagine ed ero sicuro che sarebbe stato felice di interrompere la sua noiosa routine.   
  
Mi stavo infilando il cappotto e la sciarpa e mi sono recato in cucina a salutare Molly. Era impegnata a lavare i piatti e nessuno dei ragazzi era in vista. Lei era sovrappensiero e canticchiava. Ho sorriso mentre pensavo a quanto dovevo a quella donna minuta che aveva rivoluzionato la mia vita.   
L’ho raggiunta in silenzio e le ho circondato la vita con le braccia affondando il viso nel suo collo e baciandole la pelle.   
“Sherlock…” ha sussurrato lei ridendo mentre voltava il viso all’indietro per incontrare il mio. “Stai andando su una scena del crimine vero?”  
“Sì. Mi spiace, non so a che ora rientrerò.”   
“Non importa. Come è andata con Hamish? Il laboratorio gli piace?”   
Ho sospirato e ho abbassato lo sguardo.   
“Sì, credo. Voleva venire con me ma gli ho detto che non può. Non l’ha presa bene.”   
“Capisco.” Ha annuito lei asciugandosi le mani e voltandosi verso di me. “Sei sicuro che non possa?”   
“Non posso metterlo in pericolo.”   
“Lo so, ed è giusto che tu tenti di proteggerlo, ma stiamo parlando di tuo figlio. Lo stesso ragazzo che due anni fa è scappato in Galles. Ha il tuo stesso spirito ribelle e la tua testardaggine. Se non lo porti tu in una scena del crimine, potrebbe cercare di andarci da solo, ci hai mai pensato?”   
“Tu credi che dovrei accontentarlo?”   
“Dove ti è possibile, sì. D’altra parte lo porteresti in un posto pieno di poliziotti.” Ha aggiunto alzando le spalle.   
Ho annuito e poi l’ho baciata sulle labbra.   
“Grazie, Molly Holmes.”   
Lei ha sorriso e poi mi ha dato una pacca sul fondo schiena come incoraggiamento, come sua abitudine.   
“Forza, vai a chiamare Hamish.”   
Sono salito al primo piano e mi sono diretto verso la sua camera. Quando ho bussato non ho avuto risposta.   
“Hamish? Senti, se vuoi puoi venire con me.” Ancora nessuna risposta. “Hamish?”   
Ho aperto la porta e la stanza era vuota. Dalla finestra di quella camera è impossibile scappare, ma ci sono altre finestre in casa. Ho iniziato a controllarle tutte e alla fine l’ho trovato al piano di sopra nella stanza di Juliet. Almeno non era fuggito e sembrava stesse cercando di socializzare. Sua sorella gli stava mostrando il suo computer. Lui si stava comportando bene ma la osservava con aria annoiata e triste. Non era felice, non si sentiva a casa e sicuramente gli mancava sua madre. Ho potuto leggere nei suoi occhi così simili ai miei una profonda solitudine e per un attimo ho ricordato cosa significa essere così giovane e non avere nessuno con cui parlare.   
“Hamish, se sei ancora interessato, puoi venire con me.”   
Alle mie parole si è immediatamente raddrizzato e i suoi occhi si sono spalancati.   
“Davvero?”   
“Sì, ma dovrai fare esattamente quello che ti dico, nessuna iniziativa. Sono stato chiaro?”   
“Sì, va bene!”   
“Posso venire anche io, papà?” ha implorato la mia piccola Juliet.   
“Non stasera, tesoro. Un’altra volta.” Le ho detto avvicinandomi a lei e baciandole la fronte in segno di saluto.   
Dopodiché, io e Hamish siamo andati a recuperare la sua giacca e poi siamo usciti di casa alla ricerca di un taxi.   
Mentre attendevamo, mi sono voltato a guardarlo. Aveva il viso colorito e gli occhi luminosi. Forse per la prima volta, era felice in mia compagnia.   
“Dove si trova la scena del crimine?”   
“Nella City. Prima però, dobbiamo passare a prendere John.”   
“Non potevi farti portare dalla macchina della polizia?”  
“No. Io non viaggio in quelle auto. Non sono uno di loro. Io arrivo e me ne vado a mio piacimento.”   
“Capisco. Hai paura di essere scambiato per uno stupido  _Bobby._ ”   
Ho sorriso e, miracolosamente, lui ha ricambiato. Quando è arrivato il taxi l’atmosfera era già più rilassata.   
“Ogni quanto ti capita? Di essere richiesto dalla polizia, intendo.”   
“Un paio di volte a settimana. E ricevo anche clienti privatamente.”   
“Immagino che ti frutti parecchio se hai potuto restaurare la casa…”   
“Io e Molly avevamo dei risparmi. E tuo zio Mycroft ha agevolato il tutto facendo da tramite con l’impresa edile.”   
“Sai,  _Lei_  mi ha nominato suo erede. A diciotto anni sarò ricco e me ne andrò. Non manca molto.”   
“Lo so. Mi ha scritto una lettera qualche mese fa. Non è necessario che tu te ne vada. Insomma, se non vuoi. Io e Molly siamo felici di averti con noi. Fai parte della famiglia. Spero che tu lo sappia.”   
Lui ha alzato le spalle e ha guardato fuori dal finestrino.   
Quando siamo arrivati di fronte a casa di John, lui era già lì ad aspettarci.   
“Grazie per avermi chiamato, stasera mio figlio ha deciso di provare la forza delle sue corde vocali e non ha smesso nelle ultime tre ore.”   
“Probabilmente perché anche lui vorrebbe fuggire da casa tua.” ha commentato Hamish con un sorriso sarcastico.   
John lo ha guardato stupito e poi è scoppiato a ridere. Ha incrociato il mio sguardo come a voler dire “è proprio identico a te”.   
“Comunque, dove andiamo?”   
“Nella City, rapimento.” ho detto ragguagliandolo sui dettagli nel più breve tempo possibile.   
“Uomo scomparso da una stanza vuota, eh? Mi pare una cosa familiare.”   
“Lo so. Probabilmente sarà banale, ma Donovan mi ha implorato.”  
“Immagino. Ti ha detto qualcosa di Greg? Dovevamo vederci l'altra sera ma ha detto che non stava bene.”   
“Non gliel'ho chiesto.”   
“Sherlock, sarebbe carino ogni tanto se dimostrassi un minimo di interesse almeno per i tuoi amici.”   
Ho alzato le spalle indifferente.   
“Chi è Greg?” ha domandato Hamish incuriosito.   
“Greg Lestrade. Lo hai conosciuto anni fa. É il marito di Sally Donovan.”   
“ _Marito?_  L'ispettore Donovan è sposata? Non porta la fede.”   
Mi sono voltato a guardare mio figlio, sembrava contrariato.   
“No, non la porta sul lavoro. Non vuole che la considerino “la moglie del commissario capo”. Non vedo però perché questo dovrebbe disturbarti tanto.”   
Hamish è arrossito all'improvviso e poi si è voltato verso il finestrino. Confuso, ho incrociato lo sguardo con John che sorrideva maliziosamente.   
 _Oh, certo. Cotta adolescenziale. Ma, per l'amor del cielo, perché proprio Sally Donovan?_    
Ho scosso la testa con un moto di rassegnazione ma finalmente eravamo arrivati sulla scena del crimine.   
Senza dire una parola siamo saliti al ventesimo piano del palazzo e abbiamo trovato dei poliziotti in divisa di guardia.   
“L'Ispettore Donovan mi attende.”   
“Certo, Mr. Holmes.” ha detto il giovane poliziotto con un mezzo inchino ma si è bloccato quando ha visto mio figlio. “Non so se il ragazzo possa...”   
“Falli passare, Stuart.” ha ordinato Sally da dentro l'ufficio.   
L'agente Stuart ci ha fatto passare con aria imbarazzata.   
Siamo entrati nell'ufficio di Fisherman e mi sono guardato attorno. La scrivania era coperta di fogli. Ne ho preso qualcuno e li ho studiati. Erano solo fotocopie delle trascrizioni del processo a un pluriomicida, un certo Michael Barry. Ricordavo il caso ma non me ne sono mai realmente interessato. Era fin troppo banale.   
Ero impegnato a leggere i documenti e a controllare eventuali tracce sulla scrivania quando mi sono sentito strattonare.   
“Sono occupato.”   
“Ehm, forse dovresti dare un'occhiata lassù.” mi ha suggerito Hamish.   
Mi volto verso di lui e seguo il suo sguardo. Uno dei pannelli del soffitto era leggermente aperto. Mi sono guardato intorno e ho controllato la sedia. Impronte di scarpe. L'ho usata per arrampicarmi e ho aperto il pannello scoprendo un condotto d'areazione abbastanza grande da far passare un uomo adulto.   
Sono ridisceso dalla sedia soddisfatto e ho lanciato un sorriso a mio figlio.   
“Ottima osservazione, Hamish. Ora scopriamo dove è andato a nascondersi.”   
“Chi?” ha domandato John confuso.   
“Non è ovvio?”   
“Sherlock, ti prego, sai che odio quando fai così. Di cosa parli?”   
“Del fatto che questo Fisherman ha inscenato il proprio rapimento.” ha risposto Hamish al posto mio.   
“Esatto. Nessun impronta a parte le proprie e l'unico punto da cui poteva uscire è il condotto d'areazione. Difficilmente dei rapitori agirebbero così. È più logico pensare che lui abbia inscenato il tutto. Il motivo probabilmente ha a che fare con una qualche frode. Deve essere al verde. Rimane da capire dove si trova.” ho spiegato a beneficio dei presenti mentre mi guardavo intorno alla ricerca di un indizio.   
Mi sono inchinato e ho frugato nel cestino sino a trovare qualcosa. Un appunto relativo a un indirizzo con data e orario, risalente solo al giorno prima, e la calligrafia era molto simile a quella ridicola richiesta di riscatto. Inoltre, c'erano degli scontrini di alcuni negozi presenti nella stessa strada. Sembrava essersi temporaneamente stabilito in un'altra zona della città. Infine, ho trovato il biglietto da visita di un Bed&Breakfast nello stesso quartiere.   
“Donovan! Prova a cercare Fisherman in questo posto. Probabilmente sarà lì sotto falso nome.” ho detto consegnandole il biglietto da visita.   
“Sei sicuro? Insomma, non puoi dare per scontato che...”   
“Quante volte mi sono sbagliato negli ultimi dieci anni?”   
Lei non ha replicato ma ha annuito ed è andata a fare una telefonata.   
“Bene. Qui abbiamo concluso. Che ne dite di andare a mangiare qualcosa?” ho proposto di ottimo umore.   
“Veramente, se qui è tutto, dovrei rientrare a casa. Mary potrebbe avere bisogno di me.”   
“Oh, John, sei stato fuori meno di un'ora. Puoi trattenerti ancora un po’! Parlerò io con Mary.”   
Lui ha sbuffato e poi alla fine ha sorriso e annuito.   
“D'accordo, ma solo mezz'ora.”   
“Bene. Hamish! Andiamo.” l'ho chiamato ma solo a quel punto mi sono reso conto che non era accanto a me. “Hamish?” ho riprovato ma non ho avuto risposta. “Donovan! Dov'è mio figlio?” l'ho fermata mentre stava per andare via.   
“Era lì con voi...  _Te lo sei perso?_ ” ha esclamato stupita.   
Ho girato per l'ufficio deserto continuando a chiamarlo ma non ho avuto risposta.   
“Ehm, Mr. Holmes?” mi ha chiamato l'agente Stuart. “Il ragazzo è andato via.”   
“ _Via_?”   
“E' passato di qua ed ha preso l'ascensore. Non pensavo di doverlo fermare...”   
“Tu hai visto un dodicenne andare in giro da solo in una scena del crimine e non te ne sei preoccupato?” ha domandato infuriato John prima di iniziare a insultare il giovane poliziotto e tutta Scotland Yard.   
Io li ho ignorati e sono corso giù per le scale. Erano venti piani e ho corso così tanto veloce che mi girava la testa. Quando sono arrivato al piano terra avevo il fiatone, non sono più così giovane, e mi sono guardato intorno sino a che non l'ho visto fuori per strada. Sono uscito giusto in tempo per vederlo salire su un taxi e partire. Mi sono messo a correre ma prima di riuscire a raggiungerlo aveva già svoltato l'angolo e l'avevo perso in mezzo a degli autobus.   
John mi ha raggiunto con il fiatone e guardandosi intorno con aria smarrita.   
“Quel ragazzo ci farà morire. Dove è andato?”   
“Credo di saperlo.” ho replicato fermando un taxi e salendo a bordo. “Eaton Square, 44. Il più velocemente possibile.” ho ordinato all'autista.   
  
Quando l'auto si è fermata, mi è sembrato di tornare indietro nel tempo. La strada non era cambiata molto, nonostante fossero passati quindici anni. Riuscivo a leggere sul viso di John la stessa perplessità. Siamo arrivati al portone e lo abbiamo trovato aperto. La casa era buia e i mobili erano coperti da pesanti drappeggi.   
“Hamish? So che sei qui.” ho chiamato non ricevendo nessuna risposta.   
Siamo saliti al primo piano e alla fine lo abbiamo trovato in quella che era stata la camera da letto di Irene.   
Lui era seduto sul vecchio letto e teneva fra le mani un mazzo di chiavi e una foto, sul suo viso stava scendendo una lacrima.   
Io e John ci siamo fermati sulla porta, entrambi confusi, poi il mio amico mi ha spinto in avanti e mi ha fatto un cenno con il capo verso mio figlio.   
“Cosa dovrei fare?” ho sussurrato per non farmi sentire.   
“Parlagli!” mi ha intimato il mio amico altrettanto silenziosamente.   
Ho fatto qualche passo per la stanza e poi mi sono seduto accanto a lui.   
“Questa casa è mia. Posso stare qui quanto voglio, non devo chiedere il tuo permesso.”   
“Non me lo aspetto, infatti. Solo, dovresti chiudere la porta, potrebbe entrare chiunque.”   
“Sapevo mi avresti raggiunto.”   
 _Ovviamente_. Mi sono voltato a guardare John e lui ha fatto un altro cenno con la mano per invitarmi a continuare a parlare.   
“Immagino tu senta molto la sua mancanza.”   
“Non farlo. Non parlare di  _Lei_.”   
“Va bene. Forse però dovresti parlarne tu.”   
“Era mia madre. L'unica persona al mondo che mi abbia mai amato ed ora è sotto due metri di terra. Non penso di dover condividere altro con te. Tu non l'hai mai amata o apprezzata. L'hai abbandonata. Sei rimasto in contatto con lei solo a causa mia, perché ti sentivi in dovere di farlo, ma non hai mai amato neanche me.”   
Sono rimasto in silenzio per un attimo, riflettendo sulle sue parole e su come si fosse fatto un'idea simile, poi mi sono reso conto che era del tutto naturale. Questo era quello che sembrava, in effetti.   
“Ho amato tua madre, ma poi è finita. Quando è successo non sapevo che aspettasse te. E non mi sono tenuto in contatto per  _dovere_ , ma perché dal primo momento che ti ho visto ho sentito un forte legame fra noi, e ti ho amato dal primo istante. Puoi anche non credermi, ma è così. So di non essere stato molto presente nella tua vita, ma non ho mai voluto abbandonarti, spero che tu lo comprenda. Ho pensato a te in ogni momento di ogni giorno negli ultimi dodici anni. E, il fatto che abbia avuto una famiglia con Molly, non ha attutito minimamente il dolore che provavo ogni giorno.”   
“ _Dolore?_ ” ha esclamato lui con rabbia alzandosi in piedi. “Cosa ne sai tu del dolore? Io ho visto mia madre spegnersi un giorno dopo l'altro, mentre sorrideva fingendo che andasse tutto bene per non preoccuparmi. Sapeva di non ingannarmi ma non ha mai smesso. E quando ha esalato l'ultimo respiro io ero lì a tenerle la mano! Se non hai passato tutto questo non hai idea di cosa sia il dolore!” mi ha urlato contro mentre le lacrime continuavano a sgorgare dai suoi occhi e la voce si spezzava a ogni parola.   
“Mi dispiace.” ho detto sentendomi terribilmente in colpa. “So che avrei dovuto esserti accanto. E so che hai sofferto più di quanto un ragazzo della tua età dovrebbe. Se potessi fare qualcosa per riportare in vita tua madre, lo farei.”   
Lui si è accasciato nuovamente nel letto e ha affondato il viso fra le mani, sussultando per i singhiozzi.   
“Dovresti essere morto tu al suo posto.” ha balbettato tra le lacrime.   
Mi sono voltato a guardare John sulla porta e l'ho visto tirare su con il naso, anche lui era commosso. Pensando a cosa avrebbe fatto Molly al mio posto, con cautela ho messo un braccio attorno alle spalle di mio figlio e lui non mi ha scacciato. Lentamente l'ho attirato a me e l'ho abbracciato. Non si è ribellato e ha continuato a piangere sulla mia spalla.   
  
Il viaggio di ritorno in taxi è stato molto silenzioso. Dopo aver lasciato John a casa sua, Hamish si è chiuso nel suo mutismo continuando ostinatamente a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Aveva smesso di piangere da molto tempo, ma sembrava ancora più arrabbiato di prima. Forse perché non desiderava mostrarmi le sue emozioni ed era infuriato per aver ceduto di fronte a me.   
Quando siamo arrivati a Baker Street, prima di scendere dall'auto, mi ha messo una mano sul braccio per fermarmi.   
“Potresti non raccontare a nessuno di quello che è successo? Per favore.” mi ha chiesto evitando di incrociare i miei occhi.   
“Non ho intenzione di umiliarti. È una cosa che resta fra noi. E John non ne parlerà a nessuno.”   
Lui ha annuito e ha sussurrato un  _Grazie_  quasi impercettibile.   
Quando siamo entrati in casa ha iniziato a fare le scale senza una parola. Sentivo di dover dire qualcosa, ma non ero certo di cosa esattamente. Una sensazione davvero fastidiosa.   
“Hamish?” l'ho chiamato bloccandolo a metà della rampa di scale. “Se, ecco, sentissi il bisogno di sfogarti, parlare o insultarmi, sappi che io sono a tua disposizione.” ho detto infine, immaginando cosa avrei voluto sentirmi dire al suo posto.   
“Lo terrò presente, Sherlock.” ha replicato chiamandomi per nome per la prima volta.   
Non era ancora un  _Papà_ , ma era meglio di un informale  _Mr. Holmes._    
Sbuffando, mi sono tolto il cappotto e poi sono andato a sedermi sulla mia poltrona. Morivo dalla voglia di suonare il violino, ma avrei svegliato tutti. L'ho tenuto in grembo per un po' prima di metterlo via e infine andare nella mia camera da letto.   
Era completamente al buio e l'unico suono presente, oltre al ticchettio di una sveglia, era il regolare respiro di Molly. Mi sono spogliato e mi sono infilato a letto, abbracciandola. Lei si è stretta a me istintivamente e io ho affondato il viso fra i suoi capelli. Il suo profumo mi ha sempre fatto stare meglio, soprattutto quando sono irrequieto. Ha mugugnato il mio nome nel sonno e ho sorriso, baciandole la fronte. Poi mi sono concentrato sul ritmico battito del suo cuore e mi sono addormentato.


	2. 2

2   
  
  
Ero concentrato suonando il violino, quando un rumore mi ha interrotto. Ho impiegato qualche istante a rendermi conto che era il portone di ingresso. Un secondo dopo dei passi concitati salivano al primo piano. E sapevo benissimo a chi appartenevano.   
Ho guardato l'ora. Era troppo presto. Hamish avrebbe dovuto essere ancora a scuola.   
Ho poggiato il mio violino e sono salito al piano di sopra, raggiungendo la porta della sua camera, e ho bussato.   
“Hamish? Perché non sei a scuola?”   
“Lasciami in pace!” ha urlato oltre la porta.   
“Hamish, la scuola chiamerà Molly dando l'allarme. Vorrei evitare che si preoccupi, e credo anche tu.”   
“Allora puoi chiamarla e informarla che sono vivo e vegeto.”   
“Vorrei assicurarmene.”   
Pochi secondi dopo la chiave è stata girata nella serratura e sono entrato. Mio figlio era steso nel letto, dandomi la schiena. Il suo respiro era molto veloce e intravedevo un tremore nelle sue spalle.   
“Cosa è successo?”   
“Niente!” ha negato con eccessiva veemenza.   
La sua voce era diversa e non solo perché aveva sprofondato il viso sul cuscino. Stava piangendo.   
“Non sei un ragazzo che piange per un  _niente_. Ti dispiacerebbe spiegarti?”   
Finalmente si è voltato e ho sussultato, sorpreso. Aveva un occhio cerchiato di nero, il labbro spaccato e del sangue era colato dal naso. Le sue mani erano piene di graffi e sbucciature. Chiaramente era finito in mezzo a una rissa ed era stato in forte svantaggio.   
“Quanti erano?”   
“È importante?”  
“Sì. Se eri in forte svantaggio potresti essere stato ferito più seriamente di quanto appaia. Quanti erano?”  
“Tre.”   
“I loro nomi?”   
“Se te lo dico domani saranno in cinque.”   
“Pensavo sapessi difenderti. Hai detto di essere cintura nera di karate.”   
“Lo sono, ma è inutile quando in due ti bloccano mani e piedi a terra mentre il terzo ti prende a pugni. E mi hanno colto di sorpresa.”   
“Forse il karate non è sufficiente.” ho commentato ricordando quando io alla sua età subivo le stesse angherie. “Vuoi cambiare scuola?”  
“No.”   
“Vuoi che parli con Scotland Yard o con Mycroft?”   
“No.”   
“Allora dimmi cosa vuoi.”   
“Voglio solo che mi lasci in pace. Troverò il modo di cavarmela da solo, come ho sempre fatto.”   
Sono rimasto a osservarlo in silenzio. Sapevo come si sentiva. Sapevo che aveva bisogno di farcela con le sue forze. Non avrebbe mai accettato il mio aiuto o quello di chiunque altro. A costo di tornare a casa ogni giorno in quello stato.   
“Molly, darà la colpa a me, ne sono certo.” ho aggiunto pronto a lasciare la stanza. “Devo comunque chiamare la scuola e avvisare che sei a casa. Vuoi che parli al direttore di questa faccenda?”   
“No.”   
“Va bene. Se dovessi cambiare idea o se avessi bisogno di qualcosa, chiamami. Sono al piano di sotto.”   
Lui mi ha ignorato ed è sprofondato nuovamente nel suo cuscino. Ho ridisceso le scale e ho preso il telefono dalla tasca. Un attimo dopo stavo recitando la parte del padre che fa una sorpresa al figlio passandolo a prendere durante l'ora del pranzo. Incredibile come certe bugie vengano accettate così facilmente. Subito dopo ho scritto un messaggio a Molly per avvisarla. Lei mi ha richiamato immediatamente.   
“Cosa è successo?” ha chiesto ansiosa.   
Anche se Hamish non è suo figlio, tiene molto a lui. Sembra che cerchi di dargli una maggiore dose di cure e affetto per compensare quello che lei crede non abbia avuto sin ora. O forse è solo una reazione al fatto che teme si senta diverso o trascurato rispetto a Juliet e Kenneth.   
“Aveva solo bisogno di tornare a casa.” ho risposto cercando di minimizzare.   
“Sta male?”  
“Credo di sì.”   
“Come sarebbe _credo_? Non hai controllato se ha febbre?”  
“No, Molly, non ha la febbre. Credo che il suo malessere sia principalmente emotivo.”  
“È per via di Irene?”   
“No. Non credo.”   
“Ma allora... Cosa è successo?”   
Ho sospirato. Era necessario rivelare tutto, tanto prima o poi avrebbe visto i lividi sul viso di Hamish.   
“Ha avuto un'animata discussione con dei compagni di scuola. Loro erano in numero maggiore e lui ne è uscito sconfitto, sanguinante e umiliato. Di conseguenza, non credo che il suo stato emotivo sia buono, in questo momento.”   
“ _Sanguinante_? Cosa gli hanno fatto?”   
“Qualche livido e dei graffi. Nulla che richieda una visita al pronto soccorso, ma chiamerò John per un controllo.”   
“D'accordo. Fammi sapere cosa dice John.”   
“Certo, non preoccuparti.”   
Dopo aver rassicurato mia moglie, ho mandato un messaggio a John per chiedergli di passare a casa appena possibile. Quindici minuti dopo stava suonando alla porta.   
  
“Niente di grave.” Mi ha confermato John uscendo dalla camera di Hamish. “Solo lividi e graffi.”   
“Ho preferito esserne sicuro.”   
“Pensi di fare qualcosa al riguardo?”   
“Lui non vuole che mi immischi. Vuole cavarsela da solo. E sinceramente capisco le sue ragioni. D’altra parte, però, non posso lasciare che torni a casa in queste condizioni o magari peggio.”   
“Stai elaborando un qualche piano, vero?” mi chiede con un sorriso complice.   
“Mi infiltrerò a scuola con un travestimento, per tenerlo d’occhio.”   
“E cosa farai se dovesse essere attaccato?”   
“Troverò dei diversivi senza rivelare la mia identità.” gli ho spiegato facendo spallucce.   
“E come pensi di risolvere la questione facendo in modo che Hamish creda di essersela cavata da solo?”   
“Sto ancora riflettendo su questo aspetto.” ho confessato cercando di valutare tutte le opzioni a me disponibili. “Tu cosa faresti?” ho domandato infine.   
“Raccoglierei informazioni compromettenti su quei bulletti e poi le userei per costringerli a smettere.”   
“Ho decisamente avuto un cattivo influsso su di te, John Watson.” ho commentato senza riuscire a trattenere una risata. “Comunque, è una delle opzioni che ho valutato. Quello che ancora non so e come evitare di distruggere l’autostima di mio figlio.”   
“Senti, ha avuto una giornata pesante, perché stasera non gli concedi un po’ di svago?”   
“Cosa propone,  _Dottore_?”   
“Io porto i miei due più grandi al cinema, perché non vieni anche tu con i tuoi?”   
“E Molly?”  
“Magari potrebbe fare compagnia a Mary. Le farebbe sicuramente piacere avere una serata per chiacchierare con un’amica.”   
“Capisco. Cinema, quindi? Non è un po’ sorpassato?”   
“Più che altro è una scusa per fargli mettere il muso fuori casa. E se ci saranno anche i tuoi figli è un occasione per socializzare.”   
“Lo sarebbe soprattutto per Hamish... D’accordo.” ho acconsentito in fine con un sospiro.   
  
“Decisamente una trama infantile e piena di personaggi assurdi.”  
“Sherlock, era un film fantasy!”   
“I dialoghi non erano male.”  
“Sia lodato il Cielo! Sherlock ha trovato un lato positivo!”   
“Non è necessario tutto questo sarcasmo, John.” Ho replicato infastidito.   
“Sherlock, ringrazia il cielo che i bambini sono abbastanza grandi perché saresti impazzito con i film che mi costringevano a vedere solo poco tempo fa.”   
“Kenneth e Juliet non hanno mai guardato certe sciocchezze.”   
“Sì, invece, solo che tu ti estranei come sempre e non te ne sei nemmeno accorto.” Ha ribattuto ridendo. “E Hamish? Gli è piaciuto il film?”   
Ci siamo voltati a cercarlo ma era sparito. Ho sospirato. John ha proseguito verso la pizzeria con i ragazzi mentre io sono andato alla sua ricerca. L’ho trovato poco distante, sulla porta di un ristorante asiatico.   
“Hamish, che fai?”  
“Non mi va la pizza. Preferisco il sushi.”   
“Non so se gli altri sarebbero disposti a…”  
“Non importa. Posso mangiare anche da solo.”   
“Lo scopo di questa serata era socializzare. Pensavo che i piccoli Watson ti fossero simpatici.”  
“Sono OK. Ma Jack parla sempre dei suoi allenamenti di calcio e Harriet mi saltella intorno come un cucciolo.”  
“Evidentemente le piaci. Non ne sei contento?”   
“È solo una bambina.” Ha risposto con una smorfia.   
“Comunque, Hamish, preferirei che cenassi con tutti noi in pizzeria.”   
“Immagino che non mi lascerai in pace se non lo faccio.”   
“In breve, no.”   
Lui ha sbuffato e poi si è messo in cammino verso la pizzeria mentre io lo seguivo poco distante.   
“In merito a quel tuo problema…” ho esordito approfittando del fatto che fossimo soli. “Come pensi di risolverlo?”   
“Non è affar tuo.”   
“Molly mi farà il terzo grado, voglio solo sapere cosa dirle.”   
“Puoi mentire. Sei bravo a farlo.” ha replicato con sufficienza.   
“Per dire delle bugie credibili bisogna conoscere la verità.”   
Lui ha esitato, guardandosi intorno per prendere tempo, sino ad arrendersi quando ha capito di non avere scelta.   
“Ho intenzione di sfidare il capo di quei bulli in uno scontro leale. Solo noi due. Senza i suoi guardaspalle non ha possibilità di vincere. Lo umilierò pubblicamente.”   
“Pensi che questo sarà sufficiente?”   
“Lo spero. È l’unico modo per far smettere loro o chiunque altro voglia importunarmi. O hai forse qualche altra idea?”  
“Secondo John potresti raccogliere informazioni compromettenti su di loro e convincerli a smettere.”  
“Credi che non ci abbia già pensato? Mia madre mi ha insegnato l’importanza di certe…  _informazioni_.”   
“Ovviamente.” Ho ammesso proprio quando siamo arrivati di fronte alla porta della pizzeria. “In ogni caso, se dovessi avere bisogno di supporto in qualsiasi frangente, devi solo chiedere. Non giudicherò le tue decisioni. Farò solo quello che mi chiederai.”   
“Non sarà necessario, ma grazie.” ha risposto con lo sguardo basso mentre entrava nel locale della pizzeria.   
  
Quando siamo tornati a casa, Molly ci ha accolto con baci e abbracci come al solito.   
“Allora, come era il film?”  
“Bellissimo mamma!” ha commentato subito Kenneth con il suo solito entusiasmo.   
“Sarebbe piaciuto anche a te!” gli ha dato man forte Juliet.   
“Ne sono certa. E tu che dici, Hamish? Ti è piaciuto?”   
Mio figlio ha alzato lo sguardo mostrando finalmente il suo viso e Molly ha trattenuto un sussulto. Non si aspettava di vederlo conciato così male, chiaramente.   
“Il libro è meglio.” ha risposto lui con sufficienza.   
“Ne sono sicura. Ti va di raccontarmi le differenze di fronte a una tazza di tea?” ha proposto mia moglie circondandolo con un braccio e guidandolo verso la cucina.   
Li ho guardati allontanarsi chiedendomi se Molly non sia la medicina giusta per lui. In fondo, io sono sempre stato un disastro e se non fosse stato per lei, per John e Mrs.Hudson, probabilmente sarei morto solo in una stanza buia abbracciato al mio violino.   
“Papà?” mi ha strappato ai miei pensieri Juliet. “Suoni per me?”   
“Certo. Cosa vuoi sentire?”   
“Qualcosa di romantico!”   
“ _Romantico?”_  ho domandato un tantino disgustato. “Di nuovo?”   
“Sì, papà, ti prego! Quella che hai scritto tu...”   
Ho sospirato. Sapevo bene quale musica intendeva ma, anche se l'avevo scritta io, non mi piaceva suonarla. Era la musica di Irene. Juliet, però, sa essere molto convincente con quegli occhioni castani striati di verde.   
“D'accordo.”   
Ho iniziato a suonarla cercando di non pensare al momento in cui l'avevo scritta. Era una musica da veglia funebre ed esprimeva tutto il dolore che avevo provato in quel momento. E anche i sentimenti che avevo sentito nascere in me. Non li provavo più, ormai, ma la recente morte di Irene mi rendeva triste. Non l'amavo, non come lei amava me, ma eravamo legati, e non solo per Hamish. C'era sempre stata un'intesa fra noi. Anche se avevo cercato di nasconderlo anche a me stesso, la sua morte mi aveva turbato molto, riportandomi alla mente quella notte di Natale di circa quindici anni prima, quando ho creduto di vederla sul tavolo dell'obitorio.   
Avevo iniziato a suonare da circa trenta secondi quando Hamish è entrato nella sala. Il suo sguardo era furente. Stringeva i pugni come se volesse colpirmi.   
Non poteva essere per la musica, lui non sapeva...   
Vederlo correre via con le lacrime agli occhi ha smentito immediatamente ogni mia teoria.  _Lui sapeva_.   
Molly lo ha seguito confusa, e poco dopo l'ho fatto anche io. Si era chiuso in camera da letto e lei lo implorava di lasciarla entrare.   
“Molly, credo sia colpa mia.”   
“Ma era tranquillo, stavamo parlando... Non capisco.”   
“Era la musica di Irene.”   
Lei mi ha lanciato uno sguardo di rimprovero. Uno di quelli che significano  _Come ti è venuto in mente?_  e che generalmente vengono seguiti dallo sguardo  _Sistema le cose immediatamente!_ E così infatti è stato, come da copione.   
“Hamish?” ho bussato alla porta. “Credo che dovremmo parlare di quella musica. Posso entrare?”   
Lui non ha risposto ma ha aperto la porta. Ho fatto cenno a Molly di attendere ma lei mi risposto con uno sguardo che significava  _Te lo puoi scordare!_    
Siamo entrati in camera e lo abbiamo trovato seduto sull'altro lato del letto, dandoci le spalle.   
“Non sapevo che conoscessi quella musica.”   
“Lei aveva degli spartiti e mi chiedeva sempre di suonarli. Erano scritti a mano. A questo punto credo che fossero tuoi. Deve averteli rubati.”   
“Probabile. D'altra parte, non si può rubare ciò che ci appartiene.”   
“Cosa vuoi dire?”  
“Era sua. L'ho scritta per lei molti anni fa. Molto prima che tu nascessi.”   
“Perché?”  
“Perché credevo che fosse morta ed ero molto triste.”   
“Quando l'hai scritta, la amavi?”   
Ho esitato prima di rispondere, e non solo per la presenza di Molly. Il fatto era che non lo sapevo. Avevo provato un sentimento per lei, ma probabilmente non era amore perché era molto diverso da quello che ho provato e che ancora provo per Molly.   
Mi sono voltato verso mia moglie che mi ha sorriso e mi ha fatto un gesto di incoraggiamento.   
“Sì, l'amavo, anche se la conoscevo appena.”   
“Allora, ogni volta che suoni quella musica...   
“Ripenso a Irene.”   
“E soffri per la sua morte?”   
“Sì, anche se in modo diverso da te.” Ho ammesso con un sospiro.   
Lui si è alzato in piedi e ha girato intorno al letto per venire incontro a noi.   
“Tu non la ami più, eppure suoni la sua musica e soffri per lei. Come puoi fare questo a Molly?”   
“Hamish, tesoro, tutti abbiamo un passato. Io ho avuto dei fidanzati prima di Sherlock, quindi non lo biasimo se lui ricorda con affetto tua madre.” ha spiegato Molly togliendomi dall'imbarazzo di formulare una risposta. “E anche io ero affezionata a lei. Certo, non eravamo proprio amiche, ma ci rispettavamo. Anche per me è stato doloroso sapere della sua morte.”   
Hamish si è seduto nuovamente sul letto e ha iniziato a piangere. Proprio come la sera che è scappato nella vecchia casa di Irene. Molly gli si è seduta accanto abbracciandolo, accarezzandogli i capelli e sussurrandogli parole di conforto.   
Io sono rimasto immobile a osservarli, incapace di capire come avrei potuto inserirmi in quel quadro. Poi, come sempre, è stata Molly a risolvere la questione. Mi ha fatto cenno di avvicinarmi e di sedermi accanto a Hamish e ci ha abbracciati entrambi.   
“Ascoltatemi voi due. Entrambi avete sofferto, ma questa non è una gara. Siamo una famiglia e ci sosteniamo a vicenda. D'accordo?”   
Incredibilmente, Hamish ha annuito tirando su con il naso. Molly mi ha indirizzato un sorriso e anche io ho annuito.   
Pian piano, grazie a Molly, stavo recuperando il rapporto con mio figlio.   
  
Quando, dopo aver salutato i ragazzi, Molly mi ha raggiunto a letto, prima che potesse dire qualunque cosa, l'ho attirata a me e l'ho baciata.   
“Cos'è tutto questo entusiasmo?” mi ha domandato sorridente.   
“Tu mi hai salvato, Molly Holmes. Continui a farlo ogni giorno e ora stai salvando anche Hamish. Non penso che potrei amarti di più di quanto ti amo in questo momento.”   
Mi ha circondato il viso con le mani e mi ha baciato con dolcezza.   
“Non devi pensare che sia altruista. Lo faccio solo perché ho paura di perdere la cosa più bella della mia vita.”   
“Allora siamo entrambi molto, molto, molto egoisti.”   
Siamo scoppiati a ridere e poi lei si è accovacciata contro di me, circondandomi il collo con le braccia e ha unito la fronte alla mia.   
“Sherlock Holmes, ti amo più della mia stessa vita.”   
Non ho risposto ma sono rotolato su di lei, baciandole il viso, i capelli, il collo. Le nostre mani si cercavano come la prima volta e abbiamo fatto l'amore, con la stessa passione.   
Dopo, lei si è accoccolata contro di me, i battiti dei nostri cuori e i respiri all'unisono, e si è addormentata.   
“Molly Holmes, anche io ti amo più della mia stessa vita.” ho sussurrato fra i suoi capelli poco prima di cedere anche io alla stanchezza.   
  
*   
  
I pranzi di famiglia sono sempre rumorosi e noiosi, ma non avevo potuto evitare di presenziare. Era il compleanno di Mrs. Hudson e Molly e Mary avevano imposto la presenza di tutti. Non erano accettate scuse di nessun genere.   
E così abbiamo noleggiato un pulmino che ha trasportato la tribù Holmes – Watson al cottage di Mrs. Hudson. Lei era estremamente felice di vederci. Nonostante l’abbia trovata invecchiata e smagrita, mi ha stretto in un abbraccio soffocante per diversi secondi. È stata disposta a liberarmi solo quando ha posato lo sguardo su Hamish. Le sono venute le lacrime agli occhi nel riconoscere il bambino che aveva visto solo raramente e che aveva sempre adorato come se fosse suo nipote.   
D’altra parte, da quando anche sua sorella è morta, per lei noi siamo la sua unica famiglia.   
Era il suo compleanno ma, entusiasta e instancabile, aveva cucinato leccornie degne della corte di un re. E anche se noi le avevamo detto che essendo la sua festa non era necessario, aveva insistito per preparare tutti i nostri piatti preferiti.   
Il clima era favorevole e lei non ha perso l’occasione di organizzare un festoso pranzo in giardino. I bambini hanno urlato e giocato per tutto il tempo e la mia unica salvezza, quando non riuscivo a isolarmi da quel frastuono in cerca di respiro, era chiudermi nel mio Mind Palace. Fortunatamente, al primo momento di distrazione delle nostre mogli, io e John siamo riusciti ad allontanarci indisturbati dalla tavola e abbiamo fatto una passeggiata nel boschetto vicino.   
“Oh, John, tutto questo mi uccide. Sono certo di aver percepito il mio cervello atrofizzarsi nelle ultime due ore.”   
“Esagerato. È solo un pranzo. Mrs. Hudson è felice, e anche le nostre mogli. I ragazzi prendono un po' d'aria e stanno all'aperto. Noi possiamo tollerarlo per qualche ora, siamo grandi e vaccinati.”   
“John, come semplifichi le cose. Evidentemente il tuo cervello è a suo agio con l'inutilizzo.”   
“Grazie, Sherlock. È sempre bello sentirmi fare certi complimenti.” Ha replicato con offeso sarcasmo.   
“ _Sai cosa intendo._  Tu riesci a rilassarti, a smettere di pensare. Io non ce la faccio. A volte sono così impegnato a riflettere che per giorni nemmeno vedo i miei figli, anche se loro girano per casa come sempre. Sono davvero un pessimo genitore e un orribile marito.”   
“Molly non si lamenta. E i tuoi figli sembrano felici.”  
“Hamish non lo è.”  
“Hamish non lo è mai stato. Seriamente, Sherlock, quando lo hai mai visto felice? Intendo anche prima della morte di Irene.”   
“Quando era piccolo. Prima che si rendesse conto di chi ero io. Ed è questo il punto. Sono io a renderlo infelice. Mi detesta. Gli ricordo che l'unico genitore che gli è rimasto è quello sbagliato.”   
“Non dire sciocchezze. Non ti detesta. Fate fatica a comunicare, è vero, ma qualsiasi adolescente ha questi problemi con i genitori. Io ho odiato mio padre da quando avevo undici anni sino alla laurea. Poi le cose cambiano. Si cresce. E anche tuo figlio crescendo capirà che tu non sei il nemico. Sino ad allora devi avere molta pazienza.”   
“Come ben sai, la pazienza non è una mia virtù.” Ho commentato con un sospiro di rassegnazione.   
“Ci puoi lavorare. Quando ti ho conosciuto non sapevi nemmeno cosa significasse pazientare. Non avresti mai partecipato a un pranzo come questo nemmeno sotto tortura. Con gli anni sei cambiato, e hai imparato a essere meno rigido. Di questo, sono certo, non smetterò mai di ringraziare quella santa donna di tua moglie.”   
“Lei, invece, ritiene sia merito tuo.”   
Ci siamo guardati e abbiamo riso, ricordando i vecchi tempi e le nostre avventure spericolate. E ho ripensato a come era la mia vita, quando non avevo John e Molly. Mi piacerebbe prendermi il merito di miei eventuali miglioramenti, ma sarebbe una bugia. È stato esclusivamente merito loro.   
“John, tu credi davvero che possa riuscire a farcela con Hamish?” ho chiesto ritornando con la mente al problema che mi affliggeva da quando avevo saputo che sarebbe venuto a vivere con noi.  
“Certo.” ha risposto dandomi una pacca sulla spalla. “Io credo in Sherlock Holmes. L'ho sempre fatto.”   
Ho sorriso alla sua incontrastata fiducia e abbiamo ripreso a camminare tornando verso il cottage. Mancava poco quando ho visto un'ombra fra gli alberi e ho bloccato John facendogli cenno di fare silenzio.   
“Hamish! Hamish, aspettami!” urlava la voce di Harriet poco lontano.   
Poco dopo, l'abbiamo vista arrivare con il suo maglioncino rosso che rincorreva una figura scura poco distante. Mio figlio, ovviamente.   
Li abbiamo seguiti in silenzio e li abbiamo visti fermarsi vicino a un ruscello, dopo di che ci siamo nascosti dietro un albero.   
“Hamish, perché non mi hai aspettato?”  
“Volevo restare solo.”   
“Tu vuoi sempre stare solo.” ha replicato la bambina sedendosi a terra accanto a lui.   
“Sai, visto che sai che voglio stare solo, potresti  _davvero_  lasciarmi solo!”   
“No. Voglio stare sola con te.”   
“Harriet, sai cosa significa stare soli?”   
“Certo. Stiamo seduti e non parliamo. Shhh.” ha spiegato lei portandosi l'indice alla bocca.   
Hamish ha scosso la testa e poi si è reclinato all'indietro poggiando la testa ricciuta sulla roccia alle sue spalle. Ha chiuso gli occhi mentre un timido sole gli illuminava il volto pallido e faceva brillare i suoi capelli dai riflessi rossi. La bambina, d'altro canto, era rimasta immobile a guardarlo, incantata. E poi, come se fosse il personaggio di una fiaba, si è sporta verso di lui e lo ha baciato sulla guancia.   
Hamish si è raddrizzato all'improvviso per la sorpresa, con il volto rosso per l'imbarazzo.   
“Cosa fai?”   
“Ti ho dato un bacio. Ora sei il mio principe.”  
“Io non sono un principe, e tanto meno il tuo.”   
“Sì che sei un principe.” ha commentato Harriet ridendo. “Tu sei bello e i principi sono belli, quindi sei un principe.”   
“I principi delle favole non esistono, e se esistessero io non sarei uno di loro. Piuttosto preferirei essere il cattivo. Uno stregone malvagio o un drago che mangia i bambini.”  
“No, Hamish, no! I cattivi muoiono sempre.”   
“Anche i buoni muoiono.”   
“Ma poi arriva la fatina e...”  
“No, Harriet! Non ci sono fatine! Non ci sono principi o principesse! Le persone buone muoiono e quelle cattive no! Rassegnati!”   
La bambina è rimasta a guardarlo per qualche secondo mentre gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime.   
“Sei cattivo. Non sei un principe. Non ti voglio più.” ha detto alzandosi e poi correndo via in lacrime.   
John mi ha lanciato uno sguardo preoccupato e poi l'ha seguita per consolarla, mentre io ho raggiunto Hamish.   
“Sei stato crudele. Come mi hai detto tu solo un paio di giorni fa, è solo una bambina.”   
“Beh, meglio per lei che inizi a capire subito come va il mondo. È troppo ingenua.”   
Ho fatto qualche passo nella sua direzione sino trovarmi a poco più di un metro da lui.   
“Come ho imparato a mie spese con gli anni, il fatto di sapere una verità non ci da il diritto di usarla contro gli altri. Ci sono molti modi per dire la stessa cosa, sai?”   
“Nessuno di essi è così rapido per sbarazzarsi di bambine petulanti.”  
“Questo è vero, ma se fai così ti ritroverai a restare solo, e finirai per rimpiangere quella bambina petulante che ti venerava.”   
“E tu come lo sai?” ha risposto con una cinica risatina beffarda.   
“Perché anche io ho avuto la mia  _bambina petulante_  fra i piedi. E la insultavo per allontanarla, ma lei tornava sempre. Sino a che un giorno ha trovato qualcun altro, e allora ho capito quanto mi mancava.” Ho spiegato non potendo evitare un sorriso nostalgico.   
“E cosa hai fatto?”  
“L'ho sposata.” ho risposto ridendo e, incredibilmente, Hamish mi ha imitato. “Ora torniamo indietro. Credo che sia quasi ora della torta.”   
Lui si è alzato e ha iniziato a camminare lentamente accanto a me.   
“Sherlock?” mi ha chiamato dopo diversi minuti di silenzio. “Domani sfiderò quel bullo a scuola.”   
“Bene. Ci sarò.”   
“Qualsiasi cosa succeda, ti prego, non intervenire.”   
“Non ho intenzione di interrompere un incontro leale con le mie ansie paterne. Ma mi assicurerò che vengano seguite le regole.”   
“Ti travestirai?”  
“Se questo può farti sentire meglio, sì.”  
“Preferirei. E non dirmi come.”  
“D'accordo.”   
“Ma, magari... Quando l'incontro sarà finito,  _magari_ , potresti raggiungermi.”   
Mi sono fermato e mi sono voltato per guardarlo.   
“Con estremo piacere.”   
Lui ha abbozzato un sorriso e ha ripreso a camminare. Io l'ho imitato poco dopo.   
  
*   
  
Entrare in una scuola e infiltrarsi non è difficile, basta trovare il momento e il modo giusto. Arrivare la mattina, prima dell’apertura agli studenti, con una divisa da lavoro, era il modo che avevo scelto. Chi mi avesse visto avrebbe pensato che fossi l’ennesimo tuttofare precario. Degli spessi occhiali e un finto pizzetto grigio di media lunghezza, hanno fatto il resto. Così conciato potevo girare indisturbato per i corridoi e i locali della scuola. Quando sono arrivati gli studenti mi sono appostato nel giardino, fingendo di raccogliere delle foglie, e ho osservato l’arrivo di Hamish. Come sempre, camminava con passo spedito e deciso, ma quella mattina c'era qualcosa di diverso nel suo sguardo. Qualcosa che avevo solo intravisto quando era arrabbiato con me. Era odio. Era desiderio di vendetta. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per raggiungere il suo scopo. Hamish può aver preso molto da me, compresa la testardaggine, ma quello che vedevo in quel momento non mi apparteneva. Quello sguardo era quello di Irene.   
L'ho guardato raggiungere un gruppetto di ragazzi e fermarsi a parlare con loro. Da quella distanza non riuscivo a sentire e così, con aria innocente e casuale, mi sono avvicinato maggiormente.   
“Non ci vengo a un appuntamento con te,  _P_ _rincipessa_.” lo aveva apostrofato il ragazzo più alto.   
“Non è un appuntamento, Simon. Ti sto sfidando a un incontro di lotta. Solo tu ed io.”   
“Ci tieni così tanto a mettermi le mani addosso, vero?” ha ridacchiato l'altro trascinando con se i suoi due amici accanto.   
 _Leccapiedi._    
“In realtà, preferirei mettere entrambe le mani nell'acido solforico piuttosto che toccarti.” ha risposto mio figlio con tono serio e altezzoso. “Se non accetti la sfida, tutta la scuola saprà che sei un vigliacco e non farai più paura nemmeno ai bambini di prima elementare. E se non accetti di batterti da solo, senza i tuoi gorilla come guardaspalle, sarai ugualmente considerato un vigliacco.”   
“Non me ne importa niente, tanto nessuno ti ascolta,  _Freak._ ”   
“Vero. Ecco perché l'invito per la sfida è partito dal tuo profilo Facebook esattamente...  _ora_.” ha annunciato dopo una rapida occhiata al suo orologio da polso.   
“Cosa?” ha esclamato l'altro irrigidendosi. “Che cazzo hai fatto, schifoso nerd?”   
“Nulla che chiunque con un quoziente intellettivo superiore alla media non avrebbe fatto. E, per inciso, usare come password il nome della ragazza con cui cerchi di uscire è piuttosto prevedibile. Nessuno ti ha insegnato come creare una password sicura? Dove sei cresciuto? In Amazzonia?”   
Il ragazzo di fronte a lui lo ha afferrato per il collo, attirandolo a sé strattonando il colletto della camicia.   
“Maledetto figlio di...”   
“Se vuoi davvero picchiarmi, l'appuntamento è in palestra all'ora di pranzo. E, per il tuo bene, ti consiglio di non finire neanche con il pensiero quella frase.”   
Così dicendo si è liberato e si è allontanato di qualche metro per poi fermarsi qualche secondo dopo e voltarsi nuovamente verso il gruppetto.   
“Tutta la scuola accetterà l'invito. Non tardare.” ha aggiunto prima di allontanarsi con passo deciso e lasciando quei tre a schiumare di rabbia.   
Ho trattenuto a mala pena un sorriso. Ero davvero orgoglioso di lui.   
  
All'ora di pranzo la palestra era piena di ragazzini di tutte le età. A quanto pareva, l'invito era stato ricevuto e accettato da tutti. Al centro della palestra era stato sistemato un tappeto adatto agli incontri di arti marziali. Hamish era al centro, indossava solo dei pantaloni di una tuta e una t-shirt e sembrava molto concentrato mentre eseguiva gli esercizi di riscaldamento. Il frastuono era insopportabile, le voci e le risate rimbombavano terribilmente, ma lui non si lasciava distrarre. Quando degli urli più acuti si sono alzati dalla folla, mio figlio si è finalmente ridestato e si è voltato verso l'ingresso, vedendo entrare il suo sfidante.   
Lo ha guardato entrare in palestra, togliersi la giacca sportiva e raggiungerlo nel tappeto, il tutto senza battere ciglio.   
“Ora ti sistemo per sempre,  _Freak_.”   
“Dubito, Simon, perché sarà un incontro corretto. Solo tu ed io. Nessuna intromissione.”   
“Non ho bisogno di aiuto per spaccarti la faccia.”   
“Se lo dici tu...”   
Io ho girato intorno alla sala, nessuno badava a me, e mi sono posizionato accanto ai guardaspalle di quel bullo. Pronto a fermarli se avessero deciso di intervenire.   
Nel frattempo, Hamish ha preso posizione e ha invitato l'altro ad attaccare con un sorriso beffardo. Simon si è lanciato contro di lui con un pugno, ma mio figlio lo ha scansato e poi gli ha afferrato la mano per bloccargli il braccio dietro la schiena. Il ragazzo si è piegato in ginocchio a terra urlando.   
“Lasciami!”   
“Solo se ti arrendi.”   
“Non ci penso nemmeno!”  
“Ok, io posso stare così anche tutto il giorno.” ha replicato Hamish strattonando leggermente il braccio dell'altro.   
I due ragazzoni che facevano da guardaspalle a Simon hanno fatto uno scatto in avanti per intervenire, ma li ho afferrati per il colletto e li ho tirati indietro facendogli cenno di no con la testa.   
“Ahhh.... Basta! Lasciami!” continuava a urlare il ragazzo a terra.  
“Quindi, ti stai arrendendo?”   
“Sì, maledizione!”   
Hamish ha allentato la presa e poi si è allontanato di qualche passo rimanendo a osservarlo. Non era nemmeno sudato.   
“Sei un maledetto schifoso! Sei solo uno psicopatico come tuo padre!”   
“Sociopatico ad alta funzionalità.” lo ha corretto immediatamente ridacchiando.   
“E tua madre era solo una troia!”   
A quelle parole, Hamish è scattato come una molla e si è lanciato contro l'avversario, gettandolo a terra e tenendogli un braccio sotto il collo per bloccarlo.   
Nuovamente ho dovuto bloccare i seguaci di Simon, costringendoli a stare indietro.   
“Sono stato fin troppo buono con te. Con la giusta mossa, avrei potuto farti finire in sedia a rotelle a vita, ma cosa ne sarebbe stato poi dei tuoi allenamenti di rugby? D'altra parte, però, se insulti mia madre, la voglia di essere buono svanisce... Capisci cosa intendo, sottospecie di essere unicellulare?”   
“Lasciami, lasciami! Ho detto che mi arrendo!”   
“Ora però devi anche scusarti.”   
“Va bene, mi scuso, mi dispiace... Non succederà più.”   
Hamish ha fatto un sospiro e poi lo ha lasciato alzandosi. Simon si lamentava ma non aveva nessun vero danno. I suoi amici gorilla lo hanno raggiunto e lo hanno trascinato via con fare protettivo, mentre tutto il pubblico applaudiva Hamish e rideva di lui.   
Mio figlio ha fatto un inchino e poi si è allontanato verso gli spogliatoi.   
  
Quando l'ho raggiunto, si era già tolto la tuta ed era impegnato a rimettersi la divisa scolastica.   
“Sei stato davvero bravo.”   
Lui si è voltato a guardarmi e poi ha riso.   
“L'avevo capito che eri tu. Ho memorizzato tutti i dipendenti della scuola il primo giorno.”   
“Beh, non ti sei fatto distrarre dalla mia presenza.”   
“Sono bravo a concentrarmi.”   
“Sì, ho notato.” ho ammesso sentendomi incredibilmente orgoglioso che quel ragazzo fosse sangue del mio sangue. “Senti, Hamish...”   
“Ti prego, non metterti a fare discorsi sentimentali, non è da te.”   
“Non era mia intenzione. Volevo solo dirti che ti farò fare un duplicato delle chiavi del mio laboratorio.”   
“Davvero?”   
“Sì, a patto che tu stia sempre attento. Niente esperimenti pericolosi in casa, né per te né per chiunque altro.”   
“Sì, d'accordo! Potrò anche utilizzare le parti anatomiche che ti procura Molly?”   
“Sì, quando non servono a me.”   
“Fantastico! Grazie Sherlock!”   
Mi sono fermato sulla porta e mi sono voltato verso di lui.   
“Mi chiedevo, puoi valutare la possibilità di chiamarmi  _Papà_?”   
Lui è diventato improvvisamente serio ed è rimasto a fissarmi per qualche secondo prima di abbassare definitivamente il viso.   
“Tutti i  _suoi_  fidanzati me lo hanno chiesto, e io acconsentivo per fare contenta lei. Ho chiamato  _Papà_  decine di uomini. Non farò lo stesso con te. Tu sei Sherlock e basta.”   
Questo cosa mi rendeva? Speciale? Mi sono avvicinato a lui e gli ho messo due dita sotto il mento per fargli alzare il viso e guardarlo negli occhi. Erano lucidi e così incredibilmente simili a quelli di Irene il giorno in cui l'ho lasciata...   
“Hamish, chiamami come vuoi. Sappi però, che io sono tuo padre a tutti gli effetti. Biologicamente, moralmente ed emotivamente. E ne sono infinitamente fiero.”   
Lui ha sussultato per un secondo prima di lanciarsi su di me e abbracciarmi.   
L'ho stretto a me accarezzando la sua testa ricciuta per qualche secondo e poi si è staccato.   
“Grazie per essere venuto. Era importante per me.” ha detto cercando di sembrare impassibile.   
“Era importante anche per me.”   
Lui ha annuito e ha afferrato la sua cartella per tornare in classe.   
“Se dovessi vedere zio John...” ha iniziato mentre era sulla porta dandomi le spalle. “Puoi chiedergli di dire a Harriet che mi dispiace? La prossima volta che ci vedremo le leggerò le favole che preferisce.”   
Ho acconsentito trattenendo un sorriso e poi l'ho guardato allontanarsi.   
  
*   
  
Io e John siamo rientrati in Baker Street completamente fradici. Quella sera pioveva in maniera torrenziale e, come se non bastasse, avevamo appena fatto un poco salutare bagno nel Tamigi. John non faceva che starnutire ed era felice di aver lasciato un borsone con un cambio di vestiti a casa mia, in modo da non dover affrontare il viaggio sino a casa sua in quello stato.   
Quando abbiamo aperto la porta, però, sono rimasto pietrificato. C'era della musica, e non della musica qualunque. Era la musica di Irene e veniva suonata con il mio violino.   
È bastato appena un millesimo di secondo per dedurre chi lo stava suonando, ma molto di più per convincere il mio corpo a fare i passi necessari per raggiungere la stanza in cui si trovava.   
Dopo una ben poco cortese spinta di John, sono stato costretto a muovermi e ho raggiunto il salotto.   
Hamish stava suonando dando le spalle all'ingresso. Proprio come faccio io. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, concentrato nella musica, e una lacrima gli rigava la guancia. Non stava guardando lo spartito, conosceva alla perfezione ogni nota.   
Mi aveva detto di averla suonata spesso per Irene, ma non avevo idea che la conoscesse come la conosco io. E il suo modo di suonare era così appassionato che ho dovuto lottare contro me stesso per non cedere a delle stupide lacrime che mi stavano pungendo gli occhi.   
Sono rimasto immobile a osservarlo, senza dire una parola, forse senza neanche respirare, per non so quanto tempo. Poi, la piccola e calda mano di Molly ha circondato la mia, ridestandomi. Mi sono voltato a guardarla e mi sorrideva dolcemente.   
Ho fatto un profondo respiro perché sentivo che qualcosa di indefinito si agitava in me. Sapevo che era una sensazione che avevo già provato. Quando avevo visto Hamish per la prima volta. Quando io e Molly ci siamo sposati. Quando sono nati Kenneth e Juliet. Non sapevo bene come definire quell'emozione, ma sapevo che ne ero sopraffatto.   
Quando Hamish ha finito di suonare, ha fatto dei respiri veloci, come se singhiozzasse in silenzio, e poi, una volta calmatosi, si è voltato verso di noi. Mi ha guardato in un modo che sembrava racchiudere tutto il suo dolore per la morte di sua madre, ma anche il legame che ci univa. Perché entrambi l'avevamo amata e pianta. E perché ci volevamo bene l'un l'altro.   
“Papà, hai visto come è bravo Hamish? Sa suonare la tua musica!” ha esclamato Juliet, rendendomi improvvisamente consapevole della sua presenza.   
“Sì, è molto bravo.” ho ammesso facendo una carezza a mia figlia. “Ma non è la mia musica. Appartiene a Hamish.”  
“Gliel'hai regalata?”  
“No, è sempre stata sua. Io l'ho presa solo in prestito.” ho spiegato guardando gli occhi lucidi di mio figlio.   
“Oh. Allora anche io voglio una musica!”   
Sono scoppiato a ridere e mi sono voltato verso mia figlia.   
“Certo. Scegli quella che preferisci.”   
Lei è scattata in piedi ed è corsa ai miei spartiti, cercando una musica di suo gradimento.   
Nel frattempo, Hamish ha fatto qualche passo verso di me e poi mi ha teso il violino e l'archetto.   
“Mi spiace, avrei dovuto chiederti il permesso.”   
“Ti trovi bene con questo violino?”   
“Sì.”  
“Se lo vuoi, è tuo.”   
“Ma tu...”   
“Ne comprerò un altro.”   
Mio figlio ha sorriso in modo un po' sghembo e in lui ho rivisto mia nonna. Poi ha annuito sussurrando un “Grazie” e si è rifugiato al piano di sopra.   
Molly era lì, che mi guardava con le lacrime agli occhi e un sorriso commosso.   
“Ce l'hai fatta.” ha sussurrato felice.   
Ho annuito. Era vero. Ero riuscito a ottenere la sua fiducia e, forse, addirittura la sua amicizia.   
“Ehm, non vorrei interrompere questo delizioso quadretto, ma... Potrei avere un asciugamano?” ha chiesto alle nostre spalle John prima di iniziare una serie di starnuti. 


	3. Epilogo

**Epilogo**  
   
   
Aprendo il frigo del laboratorio sono rimasto per qualche secondo a osservare il contenitore all'interno. Mi sentivo eccitato come non mai al pensiero della faccia che avrebbe fatto Hamish vedendolo. Beh, mi bastava immaginare come sarei stato felice io alla sua età se avessi ricevuto un regalo simile.  
“Sherlock?”  
La sua voce mi ha ridestato dalle mie fantasie e ho chiuso il frigorifero voltandomi.  
“Molly ha detto che mi aspettavi qui e che avevi qualcosa per me.”  
“Sì, certo.” ho annuito sentendomi improvvisamente a disagio.  
Come potevo dargli un regalo simile? Con quali parole? Cominciavo a sentire l'arrivo di un certo nervosismo che poteva anche essere definito panico.  
“Ok, di che si tratta?” ha chiesto facendo spallucce. “Se è qui in laboratorio sarà sicuramente qualcosa per un esperimento. Spero non siano insetti. So che a te piacciono, ma...”  
“No, non sono insetti. Ecco, si trova nel frigorifero.” ho illustrato facendo un piccolo e ritardato gesto con la mano indicando l'elettrodomestico.  
“E hai intenzione di darmelo o devo prenderlo da solo?”  
“Se preferisci...”  
“Forse è meglio se faccio io o qui facciamo l'alba.” ha commentato con sarcasmo raggiungendo il frigorifero e aprendo lo sportello.  
“È il contenitore grande.”  
“Mmm... interessante.” ha mormorato prendendolo in mano. “Grande e pesante. Sta in frigo quindi è deperibile. È un organo umano?” ha chiesto con un sorrisetto divertito.  
“Apri il contenitore.”  
 “Ok...” lo ha poggiato sul tavolo e poi lo ha aperto lentamente. “Oh, mio Dio.” ha esclamato quando ha focalizzato ciò che era contenuto all'interno. “È per me? È davvero per me? Mi hai davvero regalato un cervello umano per il mio compleanno?”  
“Buon compleanno, Hamish.” gli ho augurato con un sorriso.  
Mio figlio è corso fra le mie braccia stringendosi a me. Non ho potuto fare a meno di abbracciarlo.  
“Grazie. È bellissimo.”  
“Oh, beh, devi ringraziare anche Molly.”  
“Lo farò.”  
“E non dire nulla a Kenneth e Juliet o lo vorranno anche loro.”  
Hamish è scoppiato a ridere contro il mio petto.  
“Certo, potrebbe diventare una nuova moda.”  
“Sì, beh, io non lo escluderei.” ho ironizzato sullo stesso tono. “Comunque, riceverai anche un altro regalo più tradizionale. Uno che puoi esibire in pubblico.”  
“Non importa. Sono già molto contento.”  
“Ne sono felice. Allora, magari, mi permetterai di assistere quando farai i tuoi esperimenti? Solo come osservatore, non interferirò.”  
“Sarebbe bello...  _Papà_.”  
Ho aperto la bocca per replicare, ma non sono riuscito a dire una parola. Avevo desiderato sentirmi chiamare così da lui per mesi, e finalmente era successo. Ora però, non potevo fare a meno di pensare a quello che mi aveva detto sui fidanzati di Irene e sul fatto che non mi avrebbe mai chiamato così. Era cambiato qualcosa? La mia confusione doveva essere palese perché lui si è sentito in dovere di spiegare.  
“Quello che ti avevo detto sugli uomini che ho chiamato  _Papà_... Non mi importa per davvero. Sei tu il mio papà.” ha ammesso allontanandosi da me con lo sguardo basso. “Mi dispiace aver chiamato altri con quel nome.”  
“Non devi dispiacerti.”  
“Comunque, se avessi cambiato idea... Se non vuoi più che io ti chiami così, non lo farò.”  
“Non essere sciocco Hamish.” l'ho rimproverato con finto tono irato. “Ne sarei onorato.”  
Ho visto un sorriso allargarsi sul suo volto e coinvolgere anche i suoi occhi azzurri. Uno spettacolo raro e bellissimo. E poi mi ha abbracciato di nuovo.  
“Ehi, è tardi, vi decidete? Dobbiamo uscire... Oh, mio Dio, ma quello è un cervello umano?” ha urlato John riportandoci con i piedi per terra. “Sherlock Holmes, che diavolo ci fai con un cervello umano?”  
“Non è mio, John.” ho spiegato togliendomi i guanti.  
“Cosa?”  
“Infatti è mio, zio John.” ha confermato Hamish richiudendo il contenitore e rimettendolo in frigorifero.  
“Sherlock, hai regalato un cervello a tuo figlio?”  
“John, è per la scienza!” ho esclamato mentre rimettevo la giacca e mi apprestavo a uscire dal laboratorio seguito da John e da Hamish.  
“Ma Sherlock, tuo figlio ha dodici anni!”  
“Tredici, compiuti oggi.” Lo ha corretto immediatamente mio figlio.  
“Visto, John? Tredici anni. È grande ormai.”  
“Voi due, mi farete diventare matto...” ripeteva John sconsolato. “E tu,” ha detto all'improvviso a Hamish con tono severo, “non ti azzardare a coinvolgere la mia Harry nei tuoi esperimenti, chiaro?”  
“Non potrei mai. È solo una bambina!”  
“Infatti. Spero che te lo ricorderai.” ha intimato John con il suo tono da Capitano poco prima di allontanarsi con passo marziale.  
Io e Hamish ci siamo guardati in viso e siamo scoppiati a ridere e poi lo abbiamo seguito.  
 


End file.
